


Drunk

by youkokurama



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkokurama/pseuds/youkokurama
Summary: "I think it's BS that no one remembers what they have done when they're drunk, Niou-kun."





	Drunk

Niou is not really the type who cares about the situation or the occasion.  
  
Still, he cannot help but raise a mental eyebrow when  _Yagyuu_  asked him to go drinking with him.  
  
Family problem?  School problem? Love problem?  Death anniversary?  It certainly wasn't October --- which he just happened to notice today --- it was almost freaking hot and stuffy  _August_ \--- so birthday is certainly out of the question.  
  
Niou found it adorable though that Yagyuu slides a finger along the rim of the bottle to scoop up any of the extra port that had spilled out when pouring it, then nonchalantly swipe at it with his tongue after, before putting it down.  
  
Yagyuu found it adorable that Niou runs his bottom lip along the rim of the bottle to scoop up any of the extra port that had spilled out when pouring it, before putting it down.  (Though he did express his distaste for that manner once --- it was a shared bottle after all --- and as expected Niou all but pointedly ignored him.)  
  
Adorable is the right word in this kind of situation, isn't it?  
  
They both notice each other along the way sucking slightly at their bottom lip as if trying to suck in more of the flavor.  
  
Pinot noir.  Medium dry red wine.  12.5% alcohol per volume.  
  
A port shared in relative silence --- except for occasional comments about teammates and rivals --- surely anybody can notice these things?  And the bottle is just half an inch empty.  In the near-dark making Yagyuu's room seem a bit more stuffy, they really can't see who's more red with intoxication.  
  
They both didn't know who attempted to suck on the other's lip first.  
  
They also didn't know who first fell asleep afterwards.  
  
  
  
  
Niou was otherwise greeted with a general feeling of  _not_  well-being in the morning, but it's okay.  It's normal.  
  
He asked Yagyuu about last night.  
  
Yagyuu pushed up his glasses.  "I think it's BS that no one remembers what they have done when they're drunk, Niou-kun."  
  
Niou lifted an eyebrow for real this time, not just mentally.  He knew what those two letters meant, he had been reading on some English cuss words, thank you very much.  "BS?"  
  
"Reflexes can be quite slow though when inebriated, that you almost feel numb."  
  
But Niou had already taken a step closer, and tasted Yagyuu's lips again.  It certainly didn't taste like pinot noir this time.  And Niou strangely felt like zen.  Or sober.  "How about this, then?"  
  
The possibility that Yagyuu will hit him just came as an afterthought.    
  
"Um."  Yagyuu looked a bit red.  Like last time, Niou really can't tell.  
  
Niou can't help but lean in again.

**Author's Note:**

> (tiny drabble originally published in LJ)


End file.
